


星与尘相遇 08

by 2water



Series: 星与尘相遇 [8]
Category: Aquaman - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 20:42:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18289862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2water/pseuds/2water





	星与尘相遇 08

Orm八岁那年，曾深夜从寝房中逃出来过一次。  
没有什么理由，如果硬要说的话，他只是想看看夜晚的星空。男孩小心翼翼躲过了打扫的侍女和门外站的守卫，偷偷翻过城堡侧面的窗户跳了出来，还险些摔伤腿。  
他跑到楼阯前的草坪上仰头看去，却瞬间失望了。夜间也持续燃着油灯的暗涛城，根本看不清天空和星星。  
他感到十分委屈，甚至有点想哭，他希望自己从一开始就没有跑出来，也不必见识到这样的现实。

【嘿！】熟悉的少年嗓音从背后唤住他，回头看过去，Arthur的脸隐隐约约潜在夜晚忽明忽暗的黄色光线中。  
Orm微昂着头看比自己高了不少的少年走近，然后指了指天空。“我偷跑出来了，可惜没有星星。”他用手指做出闪烁的动作示意。  
多斯拉克少年顺着看过去后，嘀哩咕噜说了些什么，握住Orm在夜风中有点发凉的小手，将男孩牵到他们族人帐篷外未点灯的空地上。  
“你为什么也醒着？好吧，我猜也没有人会要求你必须在什么时间做什么事。”Orm注视着Arthur的侧脸自问自答，少年回头迷茫地笑了笑后，直接坐到地上躺了下来。他冲Orm眨眨眼，拍了拍自己身旁的土地。  
Orm犹豫万分，他担心弄脏了睡衣会导致这次的小冒险败露。但Arthur亮晶晶的眼眸令人难以拒绝，便听话地挨着对方热乎乎的身体躺下来。

更加黑暗的环境让夜空的凝重寂静变得鲜明，也能辨别出按规律排列的星辰。  
“慈悲之岩肯定能看到更多星星吧。你们没有彻夜点燃的灯火，也没有浓重的烟雾，天空大概都能被旋转璀璨的繁星照亮。”Orm无不欣羡地畅享。  
“我也好想到别的地方看看啊......”他感叹着换了个姿势。Arthur察觉到男孩躺在地上的不适，便伸出胳膊垫在对方脑袋下，男童的柔软金发搭在他精瘦的手臂上。  
少年用空闲的手指着天空比划着，嘴里不停地说着未知的话语。Orm往他怀里靠了靠，猜测Arthur正在讲述着什么关于星座的传说。尽管什么都听不明白却还是好奇地盯着那只动来动去的手。时间久了，困倦漫上来，留有的只有脑袋下的热度。

男孩不知道那之后发生了什么，只记得在自己柔软的床铺醒来，身上穿着崭新的睡衣，而母亲则坐在床边微笑着俯视他。  
“睡得好吗？”她纤瘦的手指轻轻蹭抚蹭儿子的脸颊。  
“嗯。”  
“看上去做了个好梦？”  
“嗯......”Orm将手从被单下伸出抓住Atlanna的衣角，“妈妈，我可以去到亚特兰蒂斯之外的地方看看吗？”  
遗憾的神情从美丽的女人脸上略过，她俯下身，在Orm额头落下满溢香气的吻。  
“我希望可以，我的小宝贝。”

Arthur是被梦境惊醒的。说来有些好笑，他梦见儿时的自己游荡在暗涛城巨大阴暗的城堡中，迷失在数不清的拐角和长廊，接着他迎面装上一个身着黑色长袍的高大男人，被对方厉声呵斥着赶了出去。那个男人是Orm的父亲，可在Arthur三次到访亚特兰蒂斯的经历中从未与那位公爵产生过接触。  
他起身披上麻布长袍，敲响了对面房间了门。无人回应，他就习惯性地推了推 ，果然没有锁。

Orm的发情期已经结束五天了，这也意味着审判的日子已然到来。公爵仍旧睡着，身体赤裸地趴在揉乱的白色被单中。他前一夜像献身一般主动走进Arthur的房间，抱着他一次次索求，仿佛担心卡奥会从此消失不见。  
Arthur不明白为何母亲跟弟弟都对审判的事情表现得如此大难临头。他只是在游戏时违反了一点小规则，国王又是自己的亲舅舅，能发生些什么呢？他甚至隐隐期待着自己在暗涛城的软禁期限被延长。  
男人爬上床，手掌顺着Orm光滑干燥的皮肤滑动到臀部，然后凑过去吻了吻对方还红肿湿润难以完全闭合的穴口。  
被撩拨的人在睡梦中皱起眉发出不满的微哼。  
见Orm睡得沉，Arthur也不继续打扰他，穿戴整齐去了正厅。

“瞧，你看上去英俊极了。”Atlanna语气中满是骄傲，拍了拍Arthur胸脯的衣褶。  
他看向铜镜中的倒影，高大挺拔，卷曲的长发精心编成复杂的发辫，胡子也束了起来。身躯裹在古铜金色刺绣长褂中，外罩一件深棕软甲，配有铁锈红色丝绒滚边，让他整个人看上去像个贵族家庭的骑士。  
这不像Arthur本有的模样，但他还是因崭新的体验感到新奇。  
“这身装扮会让审判者尽可能放下对多斯拉克的偏见。”女人看着他长长地深吸气，然后紧紧搂抱住长子的肩颈，“不会有事的。”  
母亲的动作让他有些凝噎。近日以来两人古怪的行为，Orm的莫名卧床不起，都被Atlanna毫无质疑地接受了。Arthur猜测她早已察觉到了什么，这种隐瞒的愧疚感令他内心闷堵。  
“妈妈......你没有什么想问的吗？”  
她仰起头平静地与Arthur对视，沉默许久后轻轻叹气。“Arthur，我很抱歉，这么多年都没尽过一个母亲的责任。我希望你明白我同样非常地爱你，日日夜夜思念着你的安危。被迫回到亚特兰蒂斯与前任公爵结婚时，我曾一度认为离开了你父亲和你的人生毫无意义与乐趣，但Orm的出生改变了这一切。或许Orm现在看起来就像个冷漠似铁的严肃贵族，但你一定想不到他还是个小宝宝时多么可爱。像块小小的蛋白石，又温又软，乖乖地偎在我的臂弯中，仿佛一碰就会碎掉。他那时喜欢笑，总会长久地看着我的脸傻乐，胖乎乎的小手紧紧攥着我的食指......”  
她回忆往事的目光变得充满柔情笑意。“Orm是我生命中的宝贝，你也是我珍贵的宝贝。我永远祈祷着我爱的人能彼此珍重与信任，用爱来弥补时间的缺失，不论以何种方式。”  
“妈妈，其实......”  
“好了。”Atlanna弯起她湛蓝色的眼睛，“该准备出发了，作为被告可不能迟到。”

踏入王宫的时刻，一旁走上前的护卫兵面无表情地将冰冷的重物在Arthur手上一放，清脆的“咔嚓”声后，留下的是耻辱的镣铐。  
卡奥张张嘴正想说什么，余光扫过厅内一排排或坐或站神情冷漠的人，把怒火吞回腹中。

Atlan王坐在用银白利刃铸成的王座上俯视着被告席的男人。

“多斯拉克的卡奥之首，Arthur Curry， Wilson家族指控你犯了残杀罪行，你是否杀死了Slade Wilson大人？”  
Arthur仰起头朝丧钟遗孀的方向看去，挺直后背坐着的女人面部紧绷，眼神像是黑色的荆棘般卷着恨意盘上来。他以为自己会感到怜悯与愧疚，可是胸膛里只是空然一片坦荡。“是。”  
Atlan表情松动些许，“那你是否承认自己是蓄谋已久，提前安排自己参与比武，蓄意谋杀？”  
“不。杀死他只是当时形势所迫，之前我仅仅是想与他决出高下，并未打算置于死地。当时的情况，我相信有脑子的人都能看出已经是你死我活的局面了。”  
他的态度显然激怒了陪审，人群一阵躁动后，Wilson夫人尖声叫起来，“他怎么可能真的试图杀死你？你以为他像你们一样野蛮残暴吗？”  
“夫人，我想在这方面，丧钟大人一定不逊色于我呢。”  
“肃静！”国王不耐烦地敲着扶手，“传召第一位证人。”

“从二十年前我就瞧出端倪了。”丧钟的贴身侍卫缩着脖子快声说道，“当年大人在比武式上公平且光荣地击败了Thomas Curry后，那名卡奥的独子不但没有感恩大人的手下留情反而怀恨在心，屡次在Wilson家族看台附近游荡，小小孩子的目光像毒蛇一样凶狠......”

“Curry是单独向我主动提出将首战名额换成他自己的，并且反复确认对战方是Wilson大人。他说终有一日，大人带给他家庭的屈辱定会遭到报应，当那日到来时，所有的喜悦都会在嘴中化为灰烬，目光所及的快乐都会染成血红。我想他那时就决定要用抠掉Wilson大人双目的方式施展暴虐行径了。”负责安排日程的行事官讲得声情并茂，连Arthur都不禁怀疑自己是不是真的说过这样的话。

“众所周知，我的药房中收藏着实验用的各种草药。而就在比武前一日，我的部分草药遭到盗窃，其中就包括使人意识模糊肌肉松弛的药物。相信所有人都了解Wilson大人的实力，怎可能只是被三叉戟刺伤就失去反抗能力。于是我检验了Arthur Curry的武器，果然在尖端发现了附子草成分。”年迈的学士举着一张皱巴巴的单子清点自己丢失的物品。

“附子草只是我们日常打猎用来防止狼群接近马匹的威慑物，只是少量叶子的汁水，根本不会对人类产生麻痹作用，更何况上次涂抹附子草都是比武前很久的事了。”Arthur争辩起来，“若要追究您丢失的药物，不知道当时我只是被划伤小臂就眼前发黑四肢无力的状况跟这有没有关系呢？”  
他看向国王，“我的父亲，Thomas Curry，他或许不及大多卡奥强壮高大，或许他的卡拉萨中女人和孩子数量较多，可他从来不是个弱小的卡奥。他的一切地位和荣誉都是凭着自己的双手战斗出来的。而这样一位卡奥，却在面对一个刚满二十岁的青涩小骑士时毫无反抗之力，甚至他当时几乎没有试图战斗的动作，这难道看上去不奇怪吗？”  
“你这是污蔑，我的父亲从不可能施这种伎俩！”

国王再一次地急促敲扶手声中，Orm作为辩护方证人走上前来。  
“我们大家都清楚，自从国王规定比武不得以杀死对手为目的攻击后，战士意外死亡的事件每年依然会发生。或许，Arthur的情况是可以避免的，但那时是被Slade打成重伤命悬一线的状态下进行的反击。我想在场所有人都听到了Slade对Arthur的言语侮辱和对他家族名誉的诽谤。”年轻的公爵意味深长地看向Atlan，“更何况，Wilson的战绩中，不乏比武后对手伤重死亡的例子。撇开其中的不自然感不谈，置对手于死地这个判定，看上去还是模糊了些。”

官员和各家族的代表交头接耳，Atlan清了清嗓子，挥手示意下一位证人。

一个瘦高的多斯拉克人走到证人台后，他环顾众人的模样与Arthur有几分相似。  
【...... Joseph？】  
卡奥的声音颤抖起来，他的身体几乎向后倚靠在被告席上，【吾血之血，你怎么在......】

“说出你的名字。”  
“Joseph Arthur-Curry。”男子看了国王一眼后立即移开视线。  
“你愿对众神发誓，你所说证词的全部真实可靠吗？”  
“我发誓。”他说的很慢，发音蹩脚。  
“你与被告是什么关系？”  
“是堂兄弟，陛下。”Joseph瞥向Arthur，“并且在Arthur成为卡奥之后，我缔结誓约成为了他的血盟卫。”  
【那你应当清楚血盟卫的职责是什么。】Arthur说得近乎咬牙切齿。  
“Curry大人，请不要在未经允许的情况下发言。”Atlan立即开口打断，“那么Joseph，你对Arthur的指控是什么看法？”

“Arthur从多年前就对Slade怀恨在心，他曾屡次亲口对我说，自己拼命训练战斗成为卡奥，就是为了有朝一日回到亚特兰蒂斯的大陆，让那些曾经看低他和叔父的人得到应有的报应。我原本是想要支持他的，毕竟Arthur是亲如手足的家人......可他性格过于暴虐嗜血，常常因微不足道的事情将人殴打致死。卡奥养伤期间，有几位兄弟提出了对其首领身份的质疑，这本是再正常不过的事，却遭到了极度冷血的处罚。所以，我在看到堂兄杀死Wilson大人时，反而感到意料之中。”

Arthur缓缓闭上眼睛用力呼气，不再去看Joseph的侧脸。

“那对于指控，你又有什么证据呢？”作为审判员之一的Nereus大人开口。  
“是的，大人，我可以证明杀害Wilson大人是蓄谋已久。从很久之前，Arthur就已经跟叔父计划谋杀大人的事情了。”  
噪杂的讨论猛地爆发。  
Atlan揉了揉眉心制止他进一步说话，“等一下，你口中的叔父，可是Thomas Curry？”  
“是的。”  
“可是据我们所知，Thomas Curry已经在近二十年前去世了。”  
“......不，陛下，叔父当年疗养了数月时间已经恢复健康。可他因为比武的失败被剥夺了卡奥身份，自此就将屈辱的罪过强加在Wilson大人头上。如果Arthur战胜了Wilson，就可以帮助其父亲重新在多斯拉克赢得威望。”

Arthur沉默着看向Atlanna的方向。母亲紧紧抿着嘴唇，蓝色的眼珠微颤，眼眶因剧烈的情绪燃得发红。他收回目光，甚至不敢朝Orm那边望一眼。

“他们从进入亚特兰蒂斯，篡改比武登场名单，到偷取毒药，甚至连如何让Wilson大人死得毫无尊严都计划好了。”  
“你既然知道这么多，为什么从未禀报过呢？”  
“......大人，正如我之前说的，Arthur生性残暴，而我从幼年就生活在这种黑暗的阴影中，对于可能导致后果的恐惧凌驾在我追求正义的心情之上。更何况我曾宣誓，按远古的传统，若Arthur战死我也该随他而去，或者为其报仇后自杀。此刻我作证，其实也是违背了誓言。但我相信众神会原谅一颗追求正义的心。”  
“Joseph......”Arthur的声音无力地宛如蚊吟，“别说下去了......”  
“我只是个血盟卫，记得吗？”Joseph与Arthur相似的面庞转过来冷冷地盯着他，“一辈子，永远，都逃不出这个身份的诅咒。”  
他重新面对国王，“那是在计划期间。成功杀死Wilson大人之后，Arthur为了洗脱罪行，还说服了Marius大人替他作证试图将行为正当化。我猜测，以Arthur的野心，他所谓的复仇不会止步于此。他恨Wilson家族，恨亚特兰蒂斯的千万百姓，也恨您，我的陛下。现在他杀死了Wilson，那么下一步，作为一个统领庞大多斯拉克军队的卡奥，他又准备杀死谁呢？”

上方坐着的贵族几乎同时倒吸一口气向后靠在椅背上。

“......舅舅，我要招供。”

Atlan王身躯一震，竭力掩盖住表情的变化。四周的人群已然变了脸色，边打量着Atlanna边窃窃私语。Arthur的话相当于承认了王都的流言。

“你要招供？你承认Wilson的死不是一场意外而是蓄谋已久吗？”  
“不，他的死完全是比武场上傲慢的态度招来的恶果。”Arthur的眼神逐渐变得寒冷，“我要招供的是另外的事。我有罪，我的罪就是生为一个不该出生的野种。”  
国王尴尬地笑起来，“这并不是对一个野种的审判。”  
“我这一生都因身为野种而受到审判。不仅是我，我的父亲也为自由地去爱付出了代价。我们的尊严被践踏，地位被掠夺，甚至在我付出所有成为卡奥，也逃不过这个事实的煎熬。这不就是你想看到的吗？”他冷笑着摇了摇手上的铁镣铐，“看到我因此被剥夺身份，被驱逐出境，遭人唾弃，并且自此再也无法与你们高贵的皇家血液扯上关系。但我只辩解这一句，我没有谋杀Slade，我也没有偷取任何毒药在比武中作弊。但我希望我那么做了，我希望我偷走了所有致命的剧毒，放在你们这群看笑话的畜生的酒杯中，然后满怀欣喜地看你们吞下去！”他恶狠狠地转过身环顾人群咒骂着。站在王座背后的Atlanna捂住了嘴，走廊边的Orm默默转身离开。  
“秩序！秩序！”Atlan用力拍着椅子，“将犯人押入牢房。”  
“不，”Arthur猛然盯向国王的目光仿佛一头饥饿的雄狮，闪着冷血死亡的意味，“我绝不会为Slade不值一提的生命和你们可笑的阴谋负罪。我知道在这得不到正义，所以我只能求助上天诸神来决定我的命运。”

Atlan宽大的手掌暗暗攥紧。

“我要求比武审判。”

 

TBC


End file.
